entafandomcom-20200213-history
Sassa Mossi
History The Sossa Mossi is a coalition of desert tribes (9 tribes at this moment in time). The leaders of each tribe come together to make up the Mossi on the island of Ema which is not controlled by any of the tribes but is under the control of the Sassa Mossi and acts as the capital of the region and meeting place of the tribes. The Sassa Mossi came to fruition in 1E 19 when the first two tribes the Sassa and the Ussi tribes joined forces after they were beaten to near surrender during the 2000 years war. They were both Children under Aya so this helped their unification. Throughout the next 90 years the Sossa and Ussi tribes conquered other lands and made alliances with other, smaller tribes spreading their belief across the southern deserts of the expanse. At their peak the Sossa Mossi controlled all of the area that the Benuvians now hold and most of the current land of the current Kofa Dynasty. The Mossi was made up of 16 tribes in 1E 98. One year later the Kofa Rebellion happened. Many of the more western tribes felt they were underrepresented in Ema and became so outraged they began to take up arms one by one. Their cause was further fueled by the widespread rejection of Aya as their god in favor of the Council of Kofa (Sankofa Creed) which they believed in prior to them joining the Sassa Mossi. The Sassa Mossi’s official religion was the belief of Aya so those tribes who prescribed to the belief of the Sankofa Creed were looked down upon, silenced in political battles and sometimes killed. They decided to rebel. The Ku, Jemba and Zusu tribes split from the Sassa Mossi and set up defenses to hold their ground. The now 13 tribe Mossi sent 3 armies (about 6,000 men each) from the Ussi, Sassa and Hilla to the border of the new so-called Kofa Ulu. The Kofa Ulu were outnumbered but not outmatched as they stamped out the 3 armies with relative ease. With this another tribe (the Ikau) joined them making them even more powerful. The 3 armies completely fell in 1E 103 after 2 years of fighting. The Kofa Ulu then sat and waited building up an even larger more well trained force until 1E 105 when the Sassa Mossi struck again. This time the Mossi managed to cut into the Kofa lines and force them back but they eventually lost that foothold and even more men. The efforts and endless streaming of new troops killed off an entire tribes generation of young men meaning they had to be completely absorbed into another tribe. Now down to 11 full tribes in 1E 107 they began to negotiate peace with the Kofa people. The Kofa accepted in 1E 108 setting up yet another separate nation amongst the Saniid Empire and the Sassa Mossi. The Saniid Empire is still suffering from infighting as they had been for nearly 100 years (amongst the powerful clans of the Empire). From then until 1E 250 (The Benuvians were friendly until this time) the Sassa Mossi worked to rebuild their power in the region and to prepare for the Saniid Empire to invade as it was inevitable when one clan finally took control of the Empire. Then the Benuvians landed on their Eastern shores. The Benuvians befriended the Essa tribe in 1E 251 which was eventually absorbed into the Kingdom of Benuvia while the Benuvians began to fight the Tun and Beni for land. The Sassa Mossi were extremely careful about sending forces to the frontlines of the battle with the Benuvians as they were saving their armies for the eventual invasion of the Saniid Empire. The Tun began to lose in 1E 254 and felt so betrayed by the Sassa Mossi they decided to side with Benuvians. The Beni (Being one of the bigger tribes) continued to fight until 1E 271. The Beni then fell back into the desert as the Sassa negotiated peace with the Benuvians. Peace was reached in that same year. Army The army of the Sassa Mossi is made up of various tribe spearmen, swordsmen and archers. They are mostly lowly skilled warriors and prefer sheer numbers to individual skill amongst each warrior. They do have an extremely elite group of Tribe warriors that are called the Protectors of Ema. Their job is to protect the neutrality of Ema and the tribe leaders when they are stationed there. The protectors of Ema are born and raised on Ema so they have no bias towards each tribe. They are almost never deployed in battle as they are only allowed to leave Ema once a year. Finally Shamans are common to appear in battle and are almost as powerful as the spellswords from Caeda. Region Mostly tundra and desert with more tropical coastlines. Ema is especially rocky and they picked this island so it would be harder to invade. They mostly rely on fruits and various animals for meat. Their main exports are certain types of rock and gems. Category:Faction